Season four
PBS Kids renewed Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures for a fourth season this season the gang starts their second half of first grade The season starts in Fall 2012 the season will have 20 episodes. Confirmed Cast Daveigh Chase as Betsy Sally Struthers as Mrs. O' Connor Fred Willard as Bus Driver Bob Tom Bosley as Principal Warner Bess Armstrong as Betsy's Mom Vicki Lewis as Molly Richard Steven Horvitz as Scott, Betsy's Dad Cree Summer as Sarah, Maria Nancy Cartwright as Billy, Kenji, Kevin Kath Soucie as Newton Episodes 1."Betsy's Cousin" , "The Prize Machine" (9/24/12) (Season Premiere) Betsy's Cousin Betsy's Cousin Natalie visits her for the weekend. The Prize Machine While at a restaurant eating Betsy wants to win a prize at the Prize Machine but she finds out the the machine is not working so she calls one of the employees to help her and the employee turned out to be Emily Elizabeth from Clifford The Big Red Dog Betsy was shocked to see her she watches Clifford. (Special Guest Starring Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth Howard) 2."Fast Food" , "Betsy Joins The Choir" (10/1/12) Fast Food Betsy is getting hungry and wants fast food from Sparky's. Betsy Joins The Choir Betsy and Billy join a choir that sings. 3."My Aunt Came Back" , "Basketball Tryouts" (10/8/12) My Aunt Came Back Betsy's Mom's sister who is also Betsy's Aunt comes to visit. Basketball Tryouts Betsy and Billy tryout for the basketball team. 4."Detectives Are On The Case" , "A Family Grieve" (10/15/12) Detectives Are On The Case Betsy and her friends search for Billy's lost airplane in his backyard. A Family Grieve Betsy learns about her dead grandfather. 5."To Another School" , "Getting Over A Bully" (10/22/12) To Another School Mrs. O' Connor suggests they take a field trip to learn at another school. Getting Over A Bully A New Student Bullies Everybody at School including Betsy. 6."Wedding Party" , "Church Party" (10/29/12) Wedding Party Betsy and her friends are invited to Mrs. O' Connor's sister's wedding. Church Party Betsy has a party with all of her church friends. 7."E-Mails" , "The Bet" (11/5/12) E-Mails Betsy's Aunt Carol and Betsy's Cousin Natalie send Betsy an e-mail from the beach they say they're having a great time and Betsy says she wants to go in the summer. The Bet Betsy and her friends bet not to eat food for a day Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner starting the next day later the next day everybody feels starving and their stomachs are growling. Betsy and her friends have learned a lesson you should always eat everyday. 8."Betsy's Talent Show Part 1" (11/12/12) Betsy's Talent Show Part 1 Mrs. O' Connor tells the kids that Principal Warner is putting up a talent show for whoever has talents Betsy and her friends have a lot of talents. Molly and Maria are gonna dance, Scott and Kenji are gonna do Science, Sarah is gonna play some sports, Billy is gonna tell jokes and Betsy is gonna paint pictures and everybody can't wait for the talent show to start. 9."Betsy's Talent Show Part 2" (11/19/12) Betsy's Talent Show Part 2 The Talent Show has just started and Principal Warner and Mrs. O' Connor are hosting and the first talent is Molly and Maria dancing. Next was Billy telling jokes, Sarah playing sports, Scott and Kenji doing science and finally Betsy painting pictures in 5th Place was Molly and Maria dancing, in 4th Place was Sarah playing sports, in 3rd Place was Scott and Kenji doing science there are 2 left Billy and Betsy Principal Warner announced the winner Betsy and presented Betsy with a trophy Betsy was very happy that she had won. 10."New Pet" , "A Big Problem" (11/26/12) New Pet Billy gets a new pet a dog named Scooter and he's very playful. A Big Problem Betsy fears she's going to die after eating too much her watch say 3 hours to live at school Betsy tells her friends the news at the end of the day her watch say 2 minutes to live Betsy hugs her friends goodbye but then her stomach growls and farts. Betsy is alive and everybody cheers that she's fine. 11."Betsy's Birthday Party Blast" , "Dog Tricks" (12/3/12) Betsy's Birthday Party Blast Betsy is turning 7 years old on Saturday and has invited all of her friends to a birthday party Billy, Scott and Kenji said that they're working on a surprise present for Betsy but they can't tell her cause they'll ruin the surprise. At the party Everybody brings their presents for Betsy and Billy, Scott and Kenji are ready to give Betsy their present it's a Sally Automobile for her doll Sally it's an automatic car that Sally can drive so Betsy sits in the passenger seat next to Sally and she has a great party. Dog Tricks Betsy teaches her dog Gracie some new tricks. 12."A Surprise Guest" , "A Great Song" (12/10/12) A Surprise Guest Former Price Is Right Host Bob Barker visits Betsy and her family it turns out that Betsy's Mom was a contestant on The Price Is Right right before Betsy was born. A Great Song Betsy hears a great song on the radio and wants to hear it again. 13."Betsy's Visit" , "A Big Red Wish" (12/17/12) Betsy's Visit Betsy stays with her aunt while her parents are out of town. A Big Red Wish Betsy wishes to have a big red dog like Clifford. 14."Substitute Teacher" , "Gym Class" (12/24/12) Substitute Teacher Principal Warner tells Betsy and her friends that Mrs. O' Connor won't be coming in today she has a terrible cold and has been replaced by a substitute teacher Betsy and her friends have never had a substitute teacher before her name is Miss Grumbly. Principal Warner then leaves and Miss Grumbly does her job bossing the kids around Betsy and her friends have never had a strict teacher bossing them. Later that afternoon after being too tired being bossing out The kids come up with a plan in the classroom while Miss Grumbly is reading the kids hang her and Miss Grumbly tells the kids to get her down but Betsy says she give her a deal stop bossing us around and will get you down. Miss Grumbly says ok they all get her down. The days is finally over the kids can't wait to see Mrs. O' Connor tomorrow. Gym Class Mrs. O' Connor tells the kids to go to Gym Class where they meet Coach Roberts. Coach Roberts is very nice to Betsy and her friends and he's a very good friend of Betsy as well. Betsy helps Coach Roberts with some Basketballs and they all play Basketball Betsy really loves Gym Class. 15."Roller Coasters" , "Betsy Meets Ruff Ruffman" (12/31/12) Roller Coasters Betsy rides her favorite roller coaster at Lakeshore Land. Betsy Meets Ruff Ruffman Betsy bumps into Ruff Ruffman at the grocery store and stays at Betsy's house. (Guest Starring Jim Conroy as Ruff Ruffman) 16."Awards Ceremony" , "Billy Breaks His Foot" (1/7/13) Awards Ceremony Mrs. O' Connor tells the kids that they'll be having an awards ceremony for being great students and couragement. Billy Breaks His Foot In School while Mrs. O' Connor is talking to the kids Billy enters with his dad and Billy with a cast on his foot. The kids were shocked to see Billy like that Betsy tells him what happened to his foot. Billy answers I was playing outside and I didn't notice the big tree branch so I ran and I fell and broke it. Billy had to be in a wheelchair for 6 weeks. Betsy is glad that Billy is alright. 17."Betsy's New Car" , "Outside Job" (1/14/13) Betsy's New Car Betsy helps her mother buy a new car. Outside Job Betsy and her friends help Principal Warner find an outside job but he'll still have his princpial job. 18."Walking Around The Neighborhood" , "Christmas Cabin" (1/21/13) Walking Around The Neighborhood Betsy and her mother decide to walk around the neighborhood. Christmas Cabin Betsy and her family spend christmas in a cabin. 19."Goodbye Lakeshore Part 1" (1/28/13) Goodbye Lakeshore Part 1 Principal Warner announces that he's moving the school to Illinois they'll be packing tomorrow just then Betsy's Mom and Dad tell Betsy that they're moving to Illinois too. Betsy is very happy and says alot of Thank You's to her parents. 20."Goodbye Lakeshore Part 2" (2/4/13) (Season Finale) Goodbye Lakeshore Part 2 Everybody is packing and getting ready to go Everybody is moving to illinois even Betsy's friends in the last scene when everybody goes Betsy takes a last walk through the school by herself and then leaves and a close up of the school is shown.